


If We Ever Meet Again

by savethetreees



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Drunken Flirting, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethetreees/pseuds/savethetreees
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has waited all night to get her hands on the latest copy of Ultimate Mecha Strike. When she goes to grab the last copy, she's interrupted by a handsome stranger who asks her to be his date to his best friend's wedding. Little does Marinette know, she'll already be at this wedding.Based on this prompt by PopcornLyla:Marinette and Adrien first meet as adults on Black Friday, glaring at each other for the last set of Ultimate Mecha Strike X. They argue on until someone else snatches it while they're distracted. When they see it's gone, they both run as one after the person who took it in an attempt to get it back, but fail. Laughing at their epic fail, the pair talk all the way back to the store and part ways.Marinette didn't think she'd meet the green-eyed stranger ever again...only to see his face at Alya's wedding. As the best man.Thanks to sanj_sanj for motivating me to write itAlso, I know that French weddings don't have the same traditions and American weddings, but it was easier in terms of the prompt to use the maid of honor/best man.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123





	1. I'll Never be the Same

Today was the day. 

It was going to happen.

Marinette was finally going to get her hands on the latest copy of Ultimate Mecha Strike.

She’d been waiting outside the store for  _ hours _ and had managed to get the 5th spot in line. She’d brought a sleeping bag, food, water, everything she would need to stay the night. It was Black Friday after all, and she  _ needed _ that game. 

Eventually, the sun began to rise and Marinette packed up all of her things ready to storm the front doors of Best Buy. As soon as the employees opened the door, she took off running and was inside within seconds. However, when she got inside she noticed that they rearranged the entire store. 

_ Damn it.  _ Marinette muttered to herself.

In the weeks before today, Marinette had gone to this store every day until she had the whole layout memorized with the quickest route to the video games, but now all of her planning was ruined!

_ Get ahold of yourself Marinette. You were still one of the first ones in the store. _

After a moment Marinette finally started wandering around to find the video games. Turns out they hadn’t changed the layout  _ that _ much. The video games were still next to the appliances, it was just in a different corner of the store. When she finally reached the shelves, all but one copy was gone. 

_ Phew. I made it.  _ Marinette reached for the game when suddenly she saw someone else reaching out.

“Uh. Excuse you.” Marinette said, annoyed.

“Oh. Sorry, were you going to buy this game?” The blonde boy looked up, bright green eyes staring back at her.

“Well, obviously I was going to buy it. Why else would I be reaching for it?” This boy was testing Marinette’s patience.  _ He is kind of cute though….Marinette no! Stop it! You’re here for Ultimate Mecha Strike _

“I guess I could let you have it if you do me a favor” He responded, somewhat flirtatiously

“And what would this favor be?”

“You could be my date for my best friend’s wedding” 

His reply was so nonchalant that it caught Marinette off guard.

“Uh, your…. _ date _ ? To a….wedding?”

Just then, Marinette noticed someone grab the last copy of Ultimate Mecha Strike that she and the boy were fighting over.

“DAMN IT!” She yelled, “This is all your fault for distracting me!” Then she took off after the video game thief. 

She could hear the boy calling after her, but she didn’t care. She was going to get her hands on that game. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn it Alya!” Marinette whined, “I waited in line all night for that game!”

Alya moved over to comfort her. “It’s ok Marinette, it’s not like they won’t sell more copies.” She paused, “I’d like to hear about this blonde boy who distracted you so much that you lost out on the last copy of your favorite game”

“Agghhhhh” Marinette put her face in her hands “It was so embarrassing Al! He asked me to be his  _ date _ to a  _ wedding _ . I’ve never seen this boy in my life and he’s asking me to a wedding! He doesn’t even know my name! I don’t even know his name!” she said, flailing her arms around.

Alya chuckled, “Oh Mari. You haven’t had a date in years and now a cute boy walks up to you practically begging for you to be his date to a wedding and you freeze up? Maybe he could have even been your date to mine and Nino’s wedding if things went well.”

Marinette did not want to see that adorable blonde-haired boy ever again. If she did, she’d give him a piece of her mind for making her miss out on getting Ultimate Mecha Strike and having to wait another week for more copies to be released.


	2. Won't Let You Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the rehearsal dinner and Marinette didn't expect to see the video game thief here of all places. How will she react?

Marinette and Alya had been at the restaurant they were using for the rehearsal dinner since 3 PM. The dinner wasn’t supposed to start until 5, but there were a lot of things to finish up before everyone got there. Nino showed up at 4. He was supposed to bring his best man with him. Adrien, was it? She couldn’t remember what Alya said his name was. 

“Hey Nino!” Marinette said as he walked in.

“Hey dudes” He replied

“Nino, my love.” Alya walked up to him and kissed his cheek, “Where’s Adrien?”

Nino shook his head, “Said he had something to take care of before he got here. He’s probably finishing up another stream. He just does not know when to stop.” 

Alya sighed, “Oh well, we’re almost done here anyway” Marinette nodded in response.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By six o’clock the rest of their friends and family had arrived and had already almost finished dinner when Adrien finally walked in the door. 

“About time you show up, man!” Nino said to the blonde-haired, green-eyed boy walking through the door.

Marinette looked up, immediately recognizing him, “YOU!” she yelled.

“Marinette!” Alya yelled as well.

“That’s him Alya! The boy who stole my video game!” Marinette responded anxiously.

“Hey now, I did not steal  _ your _ video game. And last I checked, I didn’t get a copy either. I missed out on some good revenue because of that.” Adrien replied. 

“Revenue? What in the world are you talking about?” Marinette said, annoyed.

“Adrien is a Twitch streamer” Nino responded, shrugging.

“And, Nino’s best man” Alya finished.

“You...You’re the best man!?” Marinette cried.

“Yep, that’s me! And it’s lovely to see you again” he said, taking a seat next to Marinette.

_ This is not happening _ Marinette thought to herself. That stupid (cute!) blonde-haired boy that made her miss out on the last copy of Ultimate Mecha Strike was the best man in Alya and Nino’s wedding. It’s just her luck that Nino’s best friend is this smug video game stealer.  _ At least he’s easy to look at _ . Marinette swooned just a bit. It had been a while since she’d been out on a date, and this boy had asked her out just a few days ago.  _ OH _ . This must have been the wedding he was asking her too.

“....and then Adrien and Marinette will start walking” Marinette heard Alya say

“Excuse me, what?!” Marinette said coming out of her thoughts. 

“Yes Mari, you’re the maid of honor, and Adrien is the best man. You’ll be walking down the aisle together at the ceremony.”

“Oh, yes. Of course” she responded sheepishly. 

Adrien leaned over to Marinette and whispered in her ear, “Don’t worry bugaboo, I won’t let you fall, but maybe you’ll fall for me” then he winked.

A blush spread across Marinette’s cheeks, and she started coughing.

“Are you ok Marinette?” Alya cocked an eyebrow at her

“Ack. Yeah. Fine. Totally fine. Nothing to see here.” 

Then Adrien stood up and raised his glass, “A toast! To the happy couple! Alya and Nino, here’s to you!”

“To Alya and Nino!” Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. 

Tomorrow was going to be the longest day of Marinette’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting one chapter a day until I've posted the whole thing. It's already written so I just have to publish them all. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. This Free Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, and I had a hard time writing it. Also, I have absolutely no chill, so I couldn't wait any longer to post. Oh well.

Today was already difficult.

Marinette loved Alya, she was her very best friend, but she was a micromanager. In a way, that was good for Marinette since it left her with less to do, but it meant Alya was stressed and running around making sure everything was perfect. 

“Alya” Marinette called to her friend, “Everything looks perfect, stop fretting”

Alya sighed, “I know, I know. You’re right. I need to finish getting ready anyway”

Marinette was glad that Alya let her design her own bridesmaid dress. It was floor-length, dark red, with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and if she did say so herself, Marinette looked hot. Nothing compared to Alya, however. When she first tried on her dress everyone knew it was the one. Alya’s dress was form-fitting with lace long-sleeves, and somewhat low-cut. It fit her perfectly. 

When she finally came out in the dress, everyone gasped.

“Oh, Alya. It’s more beautiful than I remember!” Marinette said, wiping away a tear.

“I know! I look fabulous, don’t I?” Alya responded, flipping her hair, “Now let’s get this show on the road!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the music started playing, Marinette took a deep breath.  _ You can do this. He’s just Nino’s dumb best friend. Who cares if he’s cute? Certainly not you. You just have to walk like, 20 steps. No big deal.  _

It was very much a big deal. She was  _ not _ going to be a clutz today. That whole pep talk she had given herself went right out the window as soon as she saw Adrien. He looked extremely handsome in his suit, Marinette could feel her heart beating in her chest. 

  
  


“Don’t worry Marinette,” Adrien raised his arm for her to link with, “I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“Ha, very funny.” Marinette retorted as she took his arm.

And with that, they started walking, slow and steady to the beat of the song. Nino was already standing at the front, she could tell that he was nervous. Marinette smiled at him as they reached the altar, and Adrien patted him on the shoulder. The song changed, and Alya and her father rounded the corner. Just like that, Nino was gone. Marinette could hear sniffles coming from his direction.  _ How sweet _ , she thought to herself. If only she could find a love like theirs. Maybe someday. 

Alya and Nino shared their vows, Marinette definitely cried, and she could have sworn she saw Adrien shed a tear as well. 

After the vows were said, Nino and Alya shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


	4. Kiss Me All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the wedding reception, Marinette and Adrien dance and spill their guts after a few too many drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter, and it comes with an interlude! The last chapter will go up tomorrow night.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading.

The wedding was beautiful, but the party...the party was  _ awesome _ . The food was delicious and everything was going wonderfully.

After dinner was over, the maid of honor and best man were asked to make a toast.

Marinette stood up first, “Alya, Nino, you two have always been the perfect couple. Since the day you met, I think we all knew that you’d end up married someday. I’m so lucky to have both of you in my life as my best friends, as well as an example of what love should be. Alya, my best friend. You’re basically my sister. I couldn’t be more grateful to have such a strong and caring person in my life. When Nino came along, I knew I’d have to share you, but I was so happy to see you happy. Congratulations, and may your lives be filled with love and happiness as long as you both live. To Alya and Nino!” Marinette raised her glass for the toast.

Next it was Adrien’s turn, “Nino, you were my first friend in university. Well, my first friend ever, actually. When I was finally able to go out in public and live a normal life, you were right there. You didn’t laugh at how awkward I was in social situations, you just helped me. Then you introduced me to Alya, and I knew you two were so in love. You guys are my family. You accepted me and loved me like no one else ever has, and I’m so happy to be here on this special day. To Alya and Nino!”

After the new couple’s first dance, it was time for the guests to join. Marinette was watching happily from her table when Adrien came up to her, “Can I have this dance?”

Marinette hesitated for a moment, then took his hand, “Sure, I’d love to”

Adrien swept her off her feet, away to the dance floor. It was a slow song, and being this close to Adrien made her heart skip a beat, “You’re a pretty good dancer” she said quietly.

“You can thank my father for that,” he said boasting, “When you never leave the house there’s endless time for dance lessons. I’m skilled at many things for that reason.”

“That doesn’t really sound like a good thing. Why were you stuck in the house?” Marinette asked

“I’ll need more alcohol if we’re going to start talking about my home life.” Adrien joked.

“Well, I’ll go get us something then. What would you like?”

“Uh. Well, I’ll have whatever you’re having”

“In that case,” Marinette said teasing, “I’ll get the girliest drink the bartender will make me”

“Wait! Marinette! I’ll go with you!” Adrien reached out to her.

“Oh no, don’t worry sweet Adrien, I’ve got it.” Marinette winked and went toward the bar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many, many drinks later Marinette and Adrien were back on the dance floor, dancing the night away. The DJ played Jagged Stone (Marinette’s favorite), and Adrien laughed as she pulled out all of her best moves.

“You thought I was a great dancer. You're awesome, Marinette!” Adrien said to her, swaying to the music.

“Why thank you, kind sir.” She bowed.

After the Jagged song was over, another slow song played. Without thinking, Adrien pulled her close.

Marinette squeaked, “I think you owe me a story”

“I suppose I do,” he sighed, “Well, it’s a long one. So prepare yourself”

They talked, then danced, then talked, then danced some more. Adrien told her all about the death of his mother, his father keeping him basically locked inside the house until he went to university, where he met Nino. Then about how he started streaming games on Twitch, which is why he was out trying to get the latest copy of Ultimate Mecha Strike. 

Marinette told him about her parents' bakery, about her passion for design, even her non-existent love life. She was surprised when Adrien told her about his failed love life as well. She felt like she could tell him anything. 

They went outside to get some fresh air when Adrien said, “Pretty sure my father thinks I’m a disappointment. He wanted me to be a model, but instead, I decided to stream video games on the internet for money.” He sighed heavily.

“Hey, you are not a disappointment. You’re doing well for yourself, especially considering you were basically locked up for 18 years with no outside interactions.” Marinette responded, touching Adrien’s arm.

Adrien looked down at her, and Marinette just lost all the sense she had. Granted, she was  _ a little bit  _ drunk, but she kissed him. The kiss was soft, it only lasted a few moments, but she didn't want it to end.

Then Adrien broke the kiss, “Uhm, I think we should head inside now. Alya and Nino are probably going to leave soon.

“Y-yeah. You’re probably right. Let’s go.” Marinette followed beside him.


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien text their friends after their eventful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick texting interlude

When Adrien got home, he texted Nino about what happened.

Adrien: So, Marinette kissed me tonight.

Nino: Dude, no way! Alya and I have been trying to set you guys up for  _ years _ .

Adrien: Seriously? Well, I wish you’d set us up sooner. I’m pretty sure I’m in love.

Nino: Ha. Well, maybe you should ask her out.

Adrien: Pretty sure I screwed it up. We were too drunk, I’m still a little drunk. 

Nino: Just text her in the morning. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to spend some time with my new wife

Adrien: Yeah, yeah. Have fun you two. Goodnight.

Nino: Goodnight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marinette got home, she was a mess.

Marinette: Alya! What did I do?! Why did I kiss him?!

Alya: Well he is pretty cute. And you guys couldn’t keep your hands off of each other, so I’m not surprised. 

Marinette: Ugh. Alyaaaaa, this is serious! What if I freaked him out? I totally freaked him out.

Alya: Marinette, just chill out. You both were a little drunk. It’s no big deal. Maybe he’ll ask you out. He already did once and he didn’t even know you.

Marinette: Well now he  _ does _ know me. And he knows that I’m a mess. 

Alya: It’ll be fine. Just get some rest. Now I’ve got a husband to kiss.

Marinette: Ew. Gross. You two have fun. Goodnight.

Alya: Goodnight Mari, just relax.


	6. Don't Ever Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks Marinette on a date. They have snacks and ice cream and talk about their lives.

When Marinette woke up, she had a text from Adrien.  _ When did I even give him my number? _ She wondered. 

Adrien: Sorry about last night, but I had a lot of fun with you. Want to fight off our hangovers together, and get some ice cream?

_ Is he asking me out on a date? Chill Mari, chill. _

Marinette: No, I should be the one apologizing. I got a little too drunk last night. I’d love to go get some ice cream though. How about in an hour?

Adrien: Don’t apologize. I’ll see you in an hour at Andre’s then, or should I pick you up?

Marinette: If you come pick me up, I’ll feed you some snacks from the bakery as an apology. I stayed at my parents place last night.

Adrien: Like I said, no need for an apology, but I won’t say no to snacks. See you in an hour.

Marinette: See ya.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien arrived an hour later at the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, “Good morning, I’m here to see Marinette. Is she here?” He said to the woman at the register. She looked a lot like Marinette, Adrien assumed it was her mom. 

“Good morning! Yes, she’s upstairs. Go on up”

“Thank you very much ma’am.” Adrien took off up the stairs, “Oh Marineeetteeee!” He called out.

Marinette came out of her room in a light pink top and jeans, her hair tied up in a bun. 

“Ugh. Do you have to be so loud?” Marinette groaned

“Aw. Does somebody have a headache?” Adrien teased

“Yes. Now I believe you promised me ice cream”

“I did, but you promised me snacks”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go downstairs.” Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had eaten way too many snacks from the bakery, they headed toward Andre’s ice cream stand.

They both got their ice cream, and started walking around the city. They talked about everything from their favorite music, to their hopes and dreams. 

They ended up in front of the Eiffel Tower as the sun was setting. Adrien turned to Marinette, “Uh, hey Marinette?”

“Yeah, Adrien?” She looked up at him.

“I-uh, I really like you.” He whispered

A blush covered Marinette’s cheeks, “I like you too, Adrien” she smiled back at him.

Then he leaned in for a kiss, but before he could kiss her, Marinette stopped him, “In order to kiss me, you’re gonna have to beat me at Ultimate Mecha Strike. I finally got my hands on a copy.”

Adrien laughed, “You’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you all so much for reading 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nino_the_gamer for beta reading.
> 
> Thanks to you for reading!
> 
> Join the Miraculous Fanfiction Discord Server: [https://discord.gg/mlfanworks](url)


End file.
